El cumpleaños de Ginny
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: En la Madriguera se respira buen ambiente... Y en paralelo, le seguimos los pasos al niño que vivió. Niesugui


**Gui:** Hola de nuevo! No me preguntéis qué es esto. Sólo pensaba en Ginny... Además, nada de esto es mío...

* * *

**El cumpleaños de Ginny**

El día 11 amaneció soleado, algo inusual en Inglaterra, aunque fuese agosto. En este año de 1981, la comunidad mágica vive bajo el miedo al gran mago Lord Voldemort. En el profeta de ayer se anunciaron tres muertes más, de las cuales dos eran de magos en cuyas casas había parecido la marca tenebrosa. En una sala del edificio blanco, el señor Weasley miraba por la ventana el amanecer. Parecía esperar algo. De repente, una lechuza llegó y esperó ante el señor Weasley a que el hombre le quitase el Profeta Vespertino y depositase un knut en la bolsita de cuero. La lechuza emprendió el vuelo y el señor Weasley desplegó el periódico.

* * *

James abrió el Profeta Vespertino. Dos matanzas más en el día de ayer... Era un alivio estar mínimamente conectado al mundo, aunque cuando era para recibir tales noticias diariamente... Lily estaba en la habitación de arriba con Harry. Oyó al niño reírse y sonrió. Decidió subir a ver qué hacían esos dos, riéndose sin que él hubiese dicho nada gracioso. Lily sonrió al verle y dijo que Harry había desayunado muy bien, pasando por alto el hecho de que se hubiese despertado con el amanecer. James miró por la ventana. El cielo había perdido ya su color naranja y los pajaritos cantaban en el jardín de la casa.

* * *

El ruido que hacían los pájaros al cantar ponía nerviosa a Molly. Entre las contracturas, el ruidito incesante de una gota cayendo sobre una superficie metálica y esos cantos estaba empezando a ponerse muy nerviosa. Era su séptimo parto, cierto, pero aún así, no era algo a lo que uno se acostumbra. Intentó respirar hondo. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

Bill se levantó de la cama. Llevaba dos largas horas intentando dormir, sin resultado. Desde que sus padres le habían dicho que se iban porque las contracturas de mamá eran muy fuertes no conseguía dormir. Tenía diez años, dentro de unos meses cumpliría once y al año siguiente entraría en Hogwarts. Siempre había creído que era muy mayor pero ahora, él solo cuidando de sus cinco hermanos, no lo tenía tan claro. Miró a Charlie que dormía en la cama de al lado. Mejor si estaban dormidos. Sobretodo Ron. Estaba en la cuna que su padre había llevado hasta el cuarto para que Bill cuidase bien de él. Tenía un año, casi y medio, pero seguía llorando de forma estridente.

* * *

Un llanto atravesó la puerta verde y el señor Weasley viró rápidamente la cabeza. Había estado media hora sin saber si entrar o quedarse fuera, pero al fin se decidió y entró. Molly sonreía en la cama, la cara cubierta de sudor. Parecía muy relajada y muy contenta. En los brazos de Anne Lewis, una robusta mujer que había llevado a todos sus hijos, estaba su única hija. Arthur miró a Molly sonriendo.

-Ginevra me parece estupendo-le dijo. Habían discutido mucho los nombres y nunca se ponían de acuerdo con el de niña, pero Arthur acababa de ceder.

Molly comenzó a llorar silenciosamente mientras cogía al bebé.

-Ginevra... Hola, pequeña, bienvenida...

* * *

-¡Bienvenida a casa mamá!-exclamó Charlie cuando vio a su madre en la puerta. Era 12 de agosto. En los brazos de su madre había una bola de ropa sin pelo, que seguramente era su hermana. Sonrió.

Molly acercó a la niña a todos sus hermanos, incluso a Ron, que miraba el mundo con ojos grandes. Se encontró con los ojos también muy abiertos de su hermanita y se contemplaron mutuamente. El niño sonrió.

* * *

La risa se oía por toda la casa.

-¡Para, para! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

Molly, en la cocina, sonrió. El calendario, encima del fregadero indicaba que era 11 de agosto de 1990, el noveno cumpleaños de Ginny, y Bill había ido a despertarla. Ginny había empezado muy bien el día, su alegría se contagió por toda la casa. En la mesa de la cocina estaban sentados el señor Weasley, Charlie y los gemelos. Percy apareció y se sentó. Después llegaron Bill con Ginny a su espalda, y Ron, medio adormilado aún. Ginny le daba golpes en la cabeza.

-Despierta Ron, despierta. No te duermas, ¿sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?-Ron intentó en vano reprimir un bostezo.

-¿No sabes qué día es hoy?

-Mmmm... ¿Sábado?

-¡No! ¡Es 11 de agosto!

-¡Ah! ¿Y qué?

-¡Es mi cumple!-chilló Ginny.

-Ya lo sé, enana.

-Pues antes no lo sabías.

-Sí lo sabía.

-No, no lo has dicho.

-¡Era una broma!

-Chicos...-Molly Weasley tenía una cuchara de madera en la mano y miraba a sus dos hijos pequeños con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero...-intentó decir Ron. Todos lo ignoraron, porque a un símbolo de Bill gritaron a la vez:

-¡Felicidades, Ginny!

La niña se río con todas sus fuerzas y le sacó la lengua a Ron.

* * *

Harry le tiró la lengua al espejo. Intentaba quitarse el nerviosismo pero no podía. Tía Marge vendría hoy. Y él no quería verle ni un pelo. Ni a ella ni a su perro, Riper, o como fuese. Suspiró. Por lo menos no había venido en Julio, porque le había pasado algo a uno de sus perros, pero la idea inicial es que estuviese la última semana de Julio. En su cumpleaños. Volvió a tirarle la lengua a su reflejo. Y el reflejó le devolvió su gesto.

* * *

Los gemelos hacían gestos extraños, en una especie de Danza que se habían inventado en Hogwarts y que le dedicaban a Ginny. Ella seguía riéndose. Le encantaba su cumpleaños. Al final del día, sin embargo, estaba tan cansada que se durmió en seguida mientras Bill le contaba una historia.

-Fue un héroe, ¿sabes? Y mucho más pequeño que tú.

-¿Cuántos años tenía yo?-preguntó adormilada Ginny.

-Ni siquiera uno. Tenías dos meses y... espera que cuente... mmm 20 días.

-¿Y dónde está ese niño ahora?

-No lo sé. Quizás irá a Hogwarts, y entonces tu lo conocerás, ¿no crees?

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Harry Potter.

-Me gusta...-cerró los ojos y se durmió.

* * *

Fin!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
